


Grow Room

by Constantsnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Sequel to Blue DreamA look inside Will's grow shed, and a smoke session with Hannibal.





	Grow Room

Will had texted that he was in the shed, when Hannibal had come over to make lunch. So, the doctor exited through the back door and walked across the yard over a hundred yards to the shed, where Will was waiting in the door way. Once Hannibal stepped inside, Will closed and locked the door behind them. There was a five foot by fifteen foot room, with built in shelves, and hooks for gardening tools, along with several bags of soil, and stacks of five gallon buckets.

The air was warm, and smelt of vegetation, and slightly of the sour scent of growing marijuana. But there were no plants in this storage area. Will smirked at him, when Hannibal raised an eyebrow, then gestured for the doctor to follow him, and pushed open a section of the wall, and a glow lit the area directly around Will. Hannibal followed him through the opened door. Inside this area was 2 long, white plastic tables with metal legs, and set up on top of them were twenty gallon sized black buckets with plants just under a foot tall with five pointed leaves about the size of a child’s hand. From the ceiling, hanging over the tables were lights that cast a bluish hue over the room’s white painted walls.

“I just got done taking care of the little guys when you told me you were here.” Will said walking around the tables towards a door at the back of the room.

“You have more?” Hannibal asked as he walked between the tables at a slower pace to examine the plants. There were labels on them, including one named Jack, which made Hannibal chuckle, before following Will through the next door. This small room was just large enough to have a worn, crooked plush armchair, a small side table and a radio.

“Close that door please.” Will said. “The lights are different, and will mess these ladies up if I’m not careful.” Will said, and Hannibal nodded and closed the door behind him. Will opened the door in front of him, and the small room was flooded with a purple light.

“Well, that’s a sight.” Hannibal said as he stepped in to the small grow room. This room had ten plants all around three feet tall, and the room stank of flowering marijuana.

“Yeah, these are the best lights I found for this sort of thing.” Will said gesturing up at the LEDs lights that hung from the ceilings. There were five of them, and they hung from chains that were able to be adjusted to be closer or further away depending on the heights of the plants.

“You seem to have quite the green thumb William.” Hannibal said.

“Yeah, I’m rather proud.” Will said as went over to an open, fifteen gallon bucket under a water spigot and dipped a watering can in to it. “These ladies are doing really well under these new lights. I think I’ll have nearly double the yield as I did from the old lights.”

“I see.” Hannibal watched for several minutes as Will wove in and out of the bushy plants, checking the soil to see if they needed water, then turning over a few leaves here and there, pinching some of the larger leaves off with his nails and after he was finished the leaves were tossed in a small bucket in the corner.

“Well, I’m finished if you’d like to go inside now.” Will said putting the water can back next to the water bin. Then picked up the bucket he’d put the leaves in. Hannibal nodded and lead the way out. Will made him pause between the two grow rooms to make sure the flowering room’s door was closed and locked before the vegetation room’s door was opened.

Will moved to the opposite side of the room to dump the leaves in to a compost bin in the corner, and spread the leaves over the top, with a comment of mixing them in better later. He then made sure to lock the door in to the plants with a cut proof lock and followed Hannibal back in to the house.

“I’m going to take the dogs out, while you get started.” Will said, gesturing to the dogs that were dancing it seemed around the door they’d just come in with eagerly wagging tails.

“Of course.” Hannibal said.

Will opened the doors and the dogs raced in to the yard, looking more like they wanted to play then go to the bathroom. The profiler then headed in to the yard with his dogs. Hannibal watched him for a while before he and the dogs disappeared in to the trees.

******

  
Will returned to the house about a half hour later, with a soft smile as his dogs entered the house, just behind him, panting and relaxed.

“Lunch will be ready shortly.” Hannibal informed him.

“Great.” Will said. “Let me go wash up then.”

“Very well.”

Will began to leave the room, but stopped and spun around. “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Will blushed then, and looked briefly at Hannibal before looking away, almost shyly. “Do you… would you like to smoke with me?” He glanced up at Hannibal again, and offered a lopsided smile.

“I… had not considered it.” Hannibal admitted truthfully. He had in fact not smoked in many, many years.

“Oh well, if you’d like to… since y’know, you work for yourself and don’t get tested… I’m offerin’.” Will blushed again, and left. Hannibal thought about it.

Medically, he was all for the use of the plant, most of all in the field of psychiatry, he knew that there was many benefits for a variety of mental disorders and conditions. Including Will’s unique case, just from the last time he’d seen the man high, he’d maintained eye contact, ate a healthy helping of the food Hannibal had made for him, and even easily accepted physical affection. Beyond that, the plant was perfectly harmless, and partaking on occasion, would be of no ill affect on himself. Further more, even just to have a little, in order to see what would happen when Will passed buzz in to ‘stoned’ would be worth it alone.

Will came in to the kitchen, freshly showered, wearing loose, faded jeans, and a long sleeved cotton shirt that was probably closer to a size Hannibal should be wearing, his curls damp, but not dripping.

“So, what’s for lunch?” Will asked.

“Roast chicken, with red potatoes and a vegetable medley.” Hannibal looked away from the oven and over at Will, who smiled. “Also, I’d like to accept your offer, though it has been many years.”

Will smiled at him. “That’s great.” Will said. “We can smoke in here, or in the living room, the couch is pretty comfortable.” Will wrung his hands.

“The living room will be just fine,” Hannibal said, as Will nodded and lead the way in to the main room of the house.

“Would you prefer the bowl I have, or I can roll a joint? It’ll probably be more familiar?” Will said, going over to the bookshelf and moved a few of the large technical books out of the way. There was a small nook there were the supplies Will had used before were hidden.

“You would be correct.” Hannibal admitted, removing his jacket with smooth efficient movements, then draped it over the arm of the couch. Will sat next to him, with a space between them, but turned so he could put his knee on the cushion between them.

“So, let me guess, the last time you smoked was college or medical school?” Will asked as he opened his jar and pulled out a couple nickel sized nuts, which were surprisingly enough, purple in color.

“Yes, a fellow student brought some to a study session.” Hannibal replied. “It was right before a mid-term and we were all very stressed.” The doctor watched as Will began breaking down the nugs by hand, on the top of a small glass tray, most likely one that had originally been made for a tea set. “This was most likely before the plants were bred for the high THC contents that they have today.”

“Yeah, It’s a pretty big industry now days.” Will looked up from his work and smiled. “I’ve actually been thinking about breeding some of the strains I have in my shed.” He admitted. “The seeds I get are pretty good on their own, but never hurts to experiment from time to time.”

“Where do you get them?” Hannibal asked, watching as Will’s nimble fingers worked on expertly rolling the purple weed in to he pale brown paper.

“Mmm, a cousin of mine from California, I go out there about once a year since she contacted me.” Will said with a shrug.

“A cousin? I wasn’t aware that you have any family.” Hannibal said, as Will twisted the end of the joint in to a point.

“Yeah, she found out about me from a case I worked in Modesto about five years ago.” Will set his rolling tray on to the coffee table and leaned back to light the joint. Once the joint was burning evenly Will handed it to Hannibal, exhaling smoke through his nose. “She wrote me a letter and we started talking that way, then phone calls. I visited her for the first time about three years ago.”

Hannibal took a small hit, then another before passing it back to Will, who smiled over at him as he took the joint back. They smoked for a few minutes in silence, until Will broke the silence with a giggle.

“What is it you find so amusing Will?” Hannibal asked, looking over at the younger man.

“Your eyes got really red, really fast.” The profiler said.

“Well, I’m feeling it already,” Hannibal admitted with a smile of his own. “Let me go remove the food from the oven, you continue smoking.” Will twisted on the couch to watch as Hannibal made his way in to the kitchen. He took his time to remove the roasting pan and check that the chicken was properly cooked, and that the potatoes were soft. Then he poured himself and Will both a glass of water and went back in to the living room.

Will was rolling another joint by then, the remains of the first put out in an ash tray that Hannibal had not seen until then.

“I meant to ask you about the strains you were growing.” Hannibal set the glass of water for Will on the coffee table, and leaned back in the couch with his own, crossing his legs.

“Yeah?” Will glanced up from his work. “What do you wanna know?”

“You had one labeled ‘Jack’,” Hannibal said and Will laughed brightly, his eyes wrinkling heavily at the corners. The doctor found it incredibly endearing.

“Oh yeah, that’s Jack Herer, it’s a sativa dominate strain, and I couldn’t resist.” Will said grinning mischievously.

“Smoking Uncle Jack when he’s been particularly difficult?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes, you know me well.” Will said sealing the second joint with a very light swipe of his tongue, then blowing gently on it to dry it. “What we’re smoking is Purple Kush, it’s a hybrid indica sativa, my cousin, Amelia, insisted I try it.”

“It is very nice.” Hannibal said as Will handed it to him once lit. Will hummed shifting on the couch so they were closer together. “Thank you for sharing with me.”

“You need to let loose every once in a while too, Doctor Lecter.” Will said with a chuckle. “And considering our… unique relationship I thought… it would be a good bonding experience. It’s easier to trust someone when-“

“You break the law together?” Hannibal finished and coughed. Will laughed at him, taking the joint, their fingers brushing.

“That’s one way to put it.” Will said and took several quick hits, then breaking out in to a fit of coughs as he was still laughing. “I was going to say let down barriers and get high.” Will looked over at him and their eyes met.

“What do you see, when high. More or less?” The doctor asked.

“Things I don’t normally, maybe it would be considered more, but it’s not the things I’d rather not see.” Will said, leaning closer. “I can see your affections for me,” Will admitted and Hannibal smiled at him.

“I do hold a deep affection for you, dear William.” The older man admitted.

“Good,” Will leaned away to take another hit, then leaned forward, Hannibal knew what he was wanting, and parted his lips. Will slowly blew smoke in to his mouth, which Hannibal inhaled just as slowly. It was intimate, Will’s lips were brushing against his own in a gentle kiss. Will pulled away just a minute later, and Hannibal exhaled their combined smoke.

 


End file.
